


His Pretty Student

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Impregnation, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Education, She is eighteen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She's so pretty and he has to have her before she graduates.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Principal/Student - Relationship, teacher/student - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 241





	His Pretty Student

Marina had just finished with her work at the lab, wrapping up around eleven at night. It had been slow going, but she was satisfied with how her project was progressing and hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway and towards the door. The hallway was dimly lit and usually she felt apprehensive walking down alone when it was so empty at night. Her friends from class had all left earlier than her and she was the last one in the lab. This night, however, she was so pleased with her project that she didn’t feel as on edge as usual and it was a surprise when she felt someone’s arms circle around her from behind, a firm hand slipping over her mouth with a cloth of some sort. Marina’s last thought before she passed out was an anxious worry of whether or not she had properly locked the school lab. 

When she awoke, she was staring into the blown out eyes of her principal, Mr. Marcus. 

“Mr. Marcus?” She drowsily asked, brow furrowing as she tried to take in her surroundings. She felt fuzzy and dizzy, the world blurring together as his face came in and out. 

“That’s right sweetheart, it’s Mr. Marcus,” her principal smiled at her kindly. She smiled back automatically before abruptly frowning. 

“Mr. Marcus, what’s going on?” She asked, completely confused. The walls felt like they were breathing around her and she could see wavy lines on everything around her as it pulled in and out of focus, colors merging into other colors and furniture disappearing into their base shapes. 

“Don’t worry honey, you’re just feeling a little under the weather. Why don’t you close your eyes and rest? I’ll take care of you,” Mr. Marcus assured her. His voice was warm with concern and Marina smiled and closed her eyes. Her principal would take care of her. She settled into the fuzzy feelings eagerly, embracing the swirling world of darkness. 

Marcus’s eyes roved down his student eagerly, taking in all of her perfection. At eighteen, she was a lithe little thing. She had curves, but not enough to truly call her an hourglass figure. Her small breasts were charming though, and Marcus salivated at the thought of squeezing them and securing his mouth on them. Her face was angelic, especially in sleep. Her lush, pink mouth was parted in relaxation and he shivered to think of covering her lips with his own, his tongue pushing its way between the velvet of her mouth. Her blue eyes were closed, causing his attention to be pulled to her dark, long lashes instead and her rosy cheeks against her pale, fair skin. She was wearing yoga pants and a sweater and he relished taking them off of her. 

Her underwear was plain, yet pretty. A white set, with only the slightest bit of lace on the edges. The panties had a single, small bow in the center front. Like a gift for him, waiting to be unwrapped. He did just that. 

Marcus stared at his beloved’s bare body, lust surging up inside him. She was so beautiful, lying on the fold out couch in his office. The stark black of the couch provided a delicious contrast against her pale blonde finery and he couldn’t wait to ruin the innocent picture she provided. 

He crawled on top of her, thankful for his decision to purchase a couch that could turn into a bed. Nobody even knew. His breath puffed over her lips before he rid himself of hesitation and pressed his own to hers. She was so soft and dainty underneath him, he knew he’d take care of her forever. He kissed her tenderly before he slid his tongue into her mouth, his hand coming up to knead at her breast. His thumb circled her nipple as he licked inside her mouth, making sure every part of her mouth was coated with his saliva. 

Marcus rutted against her, his hard cock pushing against her soft and supple flesh until he couldn’t take it anymore. He hastily got up to undress himself and grabbed the bottle of lube he had stored in his desk. He spread her legs apart and sidled up between them. His dick hung fat and heavy, nearly eight inches of intimidating, thick flesh dripping with precome. He rubbed the head against her entrance, moaning at even that feeling and drizzled lube onto his cock and over her pussy. 

“Gonna take care of you now, baby,” Marcus whispered. He had been eyeing her for years, ever since she entered the high school. He had dreamed of taking her in so many ways, but had managed to hold out until today. Her eighteenth birthday had passed a weekend ago and he had immediately made plans. He knew he had to have her before she graduated. And for a long time after, hopefully. 

The red flesh of his engorged cock was slick with lube as he spread it over himself. He then fingered a bit of the liquid into her, pumping his fingers into her and preparing her for his girth. When he was sure she was properly slick, he lined himself up and pushed in. 

The drugs were so heavy that she didn’t wake up immediately, and he enjoyed pushing into her relaxed body with little resistance. Marina was so warm and tight around him and so wet with lube that he knew he’d be coming multiple times that night to breed her perfect little body. 

“God, you’re lovely,” Marcus breathed as he bottomed out, his sack pressed flush against her cheeks as her body swallowed his entire cock. She was so, so tight, and he knew that if he were any bigger, she wouldn’t be able to fit him. Her body was crafted for him, made for the sole purpose of hugging his fat cock snug inside. He ran his hands up and down her body, cupping her curves and relishing her smooth, smooth skin before he settled them at her waist. He tightened his hands and pulled out until only his tip was inside her before he slammed back in. 

“Fuck!” He shouted as he hammered into her, overcome with how good she was for him. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer and began to really fuck her, raping her with all the strength and speed he could muster. Her body bounced like a doll as he joined them together. 

He had prepared himself well, taking several pills to strengthen his vitality and keep him hard for as long as he wanted. She was a goddess, sucking him in, but he resisted the peak and porked her well and good for what must have been at least half an hour before she stirred. 

Marina’s eyes opened blearily again, yet this time the world wasn’t nearly so fuzzy. In fact, the shapes were more defined and her principal’s face was still in front of hers but it was red and bloated and sweaty and honestly, he was extremely ugly. All of this information passed through her at the same time that she realized she felt a great wetness in her lower body and jabs of pain down there as well. She was still too woozy to really maneuver her head to look down but the panting and moaning sounds from the man on top of her were enough. Her baby blue eyes widened in terror and she tried to push him off. The drugs were too strong though, and her arms merely twitched. 

“Stop,” she tried to scream, but it only came out as a weak whimper. She watched in horror as her principal bent down to capture her in another deep kiss, the first while she was awake. She had never kissed anyone in her life and his tongue was huge in her mouth, licking his slime all over her tongue and teeth as his brutish penis fucked its own slime into her. 

“So tight, Marina. Such a good student, learning sex so well,” Marcus ground out as he ground his cock inside her.

“No, no, no, stop,” Marina kept whimpering, wincing at the pain of that gigantic rod pounding into her virgin pussy. 

“You’re such a quick study. You’re learning to be such a good wife for your husband. I’m going to teach you how to please your husband so well, baby,” Marcus crooned, not pausing in the slightest in speed to rape her into his couch bed. 

“Stop, please, stop,” Marina kept protesting, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. His hands had migrated to her butt, kneading the flesh there as he pulled her light body to meet his powerful thrusts, bouncing her on his cock. 

“Gonna make you my wife so you can have the best education. Want to teach you all about the pleasures of a man and woman together,” Marcus continued as he drilled into her tight cunt. He felt something familiar rising up into him and somehow, impossibly, sped up. He brutalized her pussy, carving out a space inside her with his monstrous penis as he panted louder and louder. 

“Gonna fill you up now, honey. Gonna show you how to make a baby. Gonna teach you all about pregnancy. I’m going to fill you up with my pleasure now, sweetie. You’re doing so good. Such a good study for your principal. Look at how eager you are to learn, your legs are splayed out so nicely for me. Your cunt wants my education so badly. Gonna teach your pussy what real cock is. Gonna fill you up now,” Marcus muttered. 

“Please, no, stop! Not inside, please. Not inside, not inside, not inside,” Marina chanted, her body like ice at the idea of him polluting her insides with his semen. At impregnating her. 

“Perfectly natural for a husband and wife, honey. You’re so young. You need to learn all about sex from someone older like me. I’ll teach your body how to take cock and come just like you need,” Marcus pushed inside her and she finally managed to scream as she felt his cock twitch inside her, the hot and thick length pulsing as waves and waves of his viscous semen shot inside her. His sperm was burning hot and there was an unholy amount of it gushing into her virgin womb. He spent himself fully in her, his come overflowing and stuffing her full just the way he knew was meant to be. 

“I’m going to teach you all about the joys of motherhood, my dear Marina,” Marcus whispered lovingly before he pressed a tender kiss on her lips.


End file.
